The present disclosure relates to unguided, ground-launched projectiles and in particular to a system for accurately guiding ground projectiles such as mortar bombs and artillery shells. Many entities manufacture such unguided projectiles in various sizes and forms. Armed forces around the world maintain large inventories of these munitions. By their nature, unguided projectiles are “dumb” in that they are not accurately guided to a target. As a result, successful use of such projectiles is largely dependent on the particular skill and experience level of the person launching the projectile.